


All of Time and Space for the Taking

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: This was not Annika Hansen's day.  But it might turn out better than she expected...





	1. The Runaway Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All of Time and Space at Your Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666636) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe). 



> Here's another, longer, J/7 Doctor Who fusion :=). You can look at this as a prequel to my one-shot "All of Time and Space At Your Fingertips" if you'd like, but regardless, please enjoy :=)

******

Dr. Annika Hansen filed her report and then turned back to her terminal

“Geez, Doc, don’t you sleep?” the janitor wondered as he passed

“No” she stated, barely looking up as he passed by, mop squeaking across the floor tiles as he did. Ignoring him, Annika returned to her work, finding solace and understanding in the certainty of mathematics. People she didn’t understand, they were illogical, irrational, impulsive, but numbers were set in stone, they never changed, they never took their six year daughter on a year-long anthropological expedition in the Amazon and then get themselves killed, leaving their daughter all alone in the wilderness until a group of missionaries found her nearly a week later, still in the wreckage of the plane with her parents rotting corpses.

From there, she’d been shuttled from foster home to foster home for the next twelve years, her Aunt Ilene had wanted to take in her in, but due to the circumstances, Child Protective Services declared that someone with more training and experience was required. Unfortunately for Annika the woman—the so-called ‘therapist’—who had taken her in had treated her less like a lost and lonely child and more like a test subject, denying her much needed love and affection.

When she had turned eighteen, the government had cut her loose, upon which she had buried herself in studies, find peace in science, quickly rising through the ranks at some of the most prestigious schools in the world, becoming one of the youngest particle physicist to be accepted at CERN.

Turning to file another report, she paused at the sudden golden shimmer of light pulsing under the skin of her hand. As she watched it grew brighter and brighter, suddenly surging up her arm to envelop her completely. Gasping in shock, she suddenly vanished in a pulse of golden light and a shower of golden dust…

******

The Captain sighed as she leaned against the TARDIS console. It was turning out to be a particularly glorious day. Oh sure she’d saved a planet but at the cost of who knew how many innocent lives before she’d arrived, and Kes, dear, sweet Kes, was gone, ascended to a higher plane of existence, a level of existence beyond anything even the Time Lords knew of.

And, to make it even worse, the TARDIS was nearly out of coffee.

Perfect, she’d have to make a stop by Earth at some point, and here she was hoping to avoid that particular planet for awhile. This particular regeneration didn’t seem to have much patience, always on the move, yet yearning for stability and familiarity, odd.

Straightening up, she adjusted the controls, pausing at a sudden golden shimmer to her left. Tensing, she watched as the shimmer solidified into a figure in a long white coat. Turning around, the figure was revealed to be a woman, seemingly Human, with long blonde hair. The coat appeared to be a lab coat (if the ID card clipped to the lapel was any indication) and the wearer of the coat seemed to be just as shocked as The Captain felt

“Who the hell are you?” both women demanded as they stared at each other. The blonde took a step back, looking around the console room in shock

“Where am I?” she demanded “what is this place?”

“How did you…?” The Captain shook her head “where did you…?”

“Who are you?!” the blonde demanded, jerking away as The Captain plucked the ID tag off her jacket

“Dr. Annika Hansen, chief particle physicist, CERN Annex, San Francisco,” she read. She looked up at the blonde “you’re Human?” she asked as the blonde looked spotted the doors and charged for them

“Wait! No! Stop!” The Captain lunged too late to stop the blonde from opening the door and simply stood there, weakly slumping against the doorframe as she stared out at the nebula the TARDIS was orbiting

“We’re in space” The Captain explained softly as she came over to the woman’s side

“This,” Dr. Hansen shook her head “this isn’t _real_ ,” she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes “I’m at home, in bed, this is all a dream”

“I’m afraid this isn’t a dream”

“Of course you’d say that, you’re a dream!” Annika groaned. Slowly, she looked up at The Captain “who are you?”

“I’m The Captain”

“And you’re…an alien?”

“Yes”

“And this…,” Annika gestured to the console room at large “this is a…?”

“Yes,” The Captain softly reached out and shut the doors “what were you doing before this happened?” she asked

“Uh, I was working” Annika explained

“What were you working on?” The Captain asked

Annika frowned

“If this is classified, I can assure you I won’t tell anyone,” The Captain explained. She smirked and shrugged “after all, I’m just a dream”

“We’re trying to synthesize a new particle,” Annika explained “a new source of energy”

“I see,” The Captain nodded, reaching over to a table and picking up a small device “hold still, arms out at your sides,” she instructed “I won’t hurt you,” she assured Annika when the blonde tensed and backed up. Relaxing—somewhat—she allowed the alien to run the small, pen-sized device over her form, before she withdrew her arm and studied the device

“Well…you’re Human, all right,” she noted “no abnormalities in your DNA” she pocketed the device and turned to the circular console in the center of the room, flicking switches and turning dials

“What exactly is this place?” Annika asked

“Well, like you said, it’s a starship,” The Captain explained “it’s called the ‘TARDIS’.”

“That’s not a word” Annika objected

“It’s an acronym,” The Captain explained dismissively “it stands for ‘Time and Relative Dimension in Space’.”

“And what is _that_ suppose to mean?” Annika demanded

“Don’t ask so many questions,” The Captain dismissed “now, where were you when this happened?”

“My office, San Francisco, California, United States, Earth”

“Well, I can take you back, no need to worry about that” The Captain flicked a switch and the TARDIS shuddered as it took off for Earth.

Maybe she could pick up some coffee while she was there…


	2. Perception Filters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter TWO is up! Sorry its so short, but enjoy nonetheless! :=)

******

Annika looked around the strange room. It looked less like the interior of a spaceship and more like something out of Renaissance era-Europe, the workshop of Leonardo DaVinci crossed with a grand library, perhaps? A large two story circular room dominated by a hexagonal console of sorts, which was attached to the ceiling by a large transparent column, which pulsed and hummed rhythmically as the vessel rocked softly beneath Annika’s feet like a ship at sea.

And then there was the vessel’s pilot

The woman who had identified herself only as ‘The Captain’ looked incredibly Human, with short auburn hair and bright grey eyes. Dressed in a simple black shirt and matching slacks and boots with a white blazer, Annika could have passed her on the street and not have given her a second thought.

The room suddenly shuddered once as a deep resonating _thump_ came from the vessel’s engines

“We’re here,” The Captain announced, already halfway to the doors. She paused and turned back when she saw that Annika wasn’t following “coming, Doctor?” she asked

Annika blinked and then quickly followed her out of the vessel, finding herself back in the main room of the CERN Annex. Turning around to look back at the strange vessel she stopped, finding herself standing front of a wooden blue box a little bigger than a phone booth. The words ‘POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX’ adorned a sign at the top.

Frowning, Annika circled the strange object, finding that, it was indeed no bigger than it appeared. Peering back through the doors she marveled at the spacious interior

“It’s a tesseract,” she realized “the interior exists within another dimension directly linked to the exterior shell”

“Most people just say that it’s ‘bigger on the inside’,” The Captain smiled “but, yes, in laymen’s terms”

“And what’s a ‘police public call box’?” Annika asked, nodding up at the sign

“Its an emergency communications link to law enforcement from 1960s Britain,” The Captain patted the side of the box almost affectionately “back then, you’d call for assistance from here,” she gestured to a small hinged door on the front “the actual interior was used as a miniature police station or even as a temporary holding cell to hold prisoners until they could be picked up”

“It’s a disguise” Annika realized

“That’s right,” The Captain nodded “unfortunately it’s stuck as it is which defeats the purpose somewhat. Now,” she turned around and gestured to the room at large “what exactly were you working on here, Doctor?” she asked as she began sorting through various papers and files on the desks “particle synthesis, hmm?” she withdrew the pen-shaped device from her pocket and aimed it at Annika’s computer, the screen lighting up as restricted files began opening in rapid fire

“How did you…?” Annika began

“Sonic screwdriver,” The Captain answered, absently holding up the device before she pocketed it “now, wait a minute, what’s this?” she clicked the mouse, pulling up a blueprint of the building “according to this there are only three ways in or out of this room” she explained

“So?” Annika asked

“So,” The Captain nodded towards the wall directly opposite them “what’s that door doing there?”

Annika looked up, blinking in surprise at a door that she could have sworn wasn’t there before

“How in the hell did I not notice this?” she asked as they approached it

“Low level perception filter,” The Captain explained as she ran her hand across its surface “a telepathic field that affects your perception, makes you not ‘want’ to see it. Its even working right now, isn’t it? Even though you can see the door, it’s a struggle, like your eyes are deliberately avoiding it”

“Yeah,” Annika nodded as she shook her head, her eyes watering as she struggled to keep focus on the door “so, what does this have to do with me?” she asked

“This technology is beyond anything Earth has right now,” The Captain explained “which means that someone brought it here”

“So, it’s alien?” Annika asked

“Uh-huh,” The Captain aimed the ‘sonic screwdriver’ at the lock, the quiet _snick_ of the lock opening sounding almost deafening in the quiet room. slowly, The Captain pulled open the door, revealing a long dim corridor.

Smirking, she looked up at Annika

“After you, Doctor” she invited, and without fear, Annika stepped through the door, The Captain following her, the door swinging shut behind them…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
